


Come With Me

by thespian_trash



Series: Doctor Who Fics [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespian_trash/pseuds/thespian_trash
Summary: Just a little Doctor Who-inspired poem I wrote when I was an angsty wee one :)





	Come With Me

From inside the impossible blue box

The bigger-on-the-inside

Smaller-on-the-outside

Beautiful blue box

The Doctor outstretched his hand

And said the three words she had waited so long to hear

 

"Come with me"

 

And he said it with fire and ice and rage

And she would have been frozen by his intensity

If she wasn't so afraid of being left behind

 

In what she imagined would be the best decision of her life, and‒more than likely‒the end of it

She grasped his hand

 

Once both feet were planted firmly inside

The impossible blue box

She exclaimed what so many before her had

And what so many after her would

Not because she was surprised

But because it was a right of passage

 

"It's bigger on the inside!"  


End file.
